Memories Resurfaced
by willconquerer
Summary: As Toronto hosts the Olympics and the SRU is assigned as head of the security, Spike begins through a series of flashbacks. Later he runs into someone he hasn't seen since he was a teenager. The team also has a huge threat to clear before the games start. This story is set right after Spike's father dies, I have set it so Wordy still with Team One.
1. Moving in, flashbacks, and hospitalized

**Author's Note: A lot of the story will be of Spike's**

 **Past when he was a teenager. That will be** _ **italicized**_ **as**

 **Well as him being called Michael, Mike, or Mikey**

 **Because those parts were before he was a cop (where he earned his nickname)**

 _ **STEINBACH**_

 _The movers hauled out the last of the boxes, pulled down the big door, and rolled out._

 _Michelangelo Scarlatti looked at the new house his family had bought. So many ideas were rushing through his head; He was angry for leaving Italy and coming to this town near Winnipeg. He was sad because he was missing his family and friends. He was happy for his dad getting a new job. Young Michael was brought out of his thoughts when his mom called for him, "Michael, dear, could you come help your father with something in the garage?"_

" _Coming Ma." Mikey replied as he ran from the yard to the front door. After making his way to the garage, he found his dad examining a garage door button on the wall with wires sticking out. "Oh Mikey, could you help me with this? The garage door won't open and I think it's because of these wires."_

" _Sure thing dad, just give me one second." Michael grunted out as he worked his hands around the wires, peering at each one. "Ok, just need to join this loose one with the rest and recover this red wire's insulation and voila!" Instantly the door opened up like it was brand new._

" _How'd you do that?" His father was astonished with the expertise in his 16 year old son._

" _Well I remember one schematic I pulled from the Italia bomb squad where the bomb's wiring was grouped just like these and..." Michael finally stopped remembering how his father felt about this topic._

" _Son what have I talked to you before about all of this?" Mr. Scarlatti said with concern "you know that bombs are dangerous and it isn't something you should pursue." he continued starting to raise his voice. Michael tried to intervene, "Sorry, dad, I haven't looked at any" he was cut off by his father who was getting very angry._

" _Remember when you burned yourself badly in Italy trying to make one? Huh? You were hospitalized for weeks and the doctors said if had gotten on your chest or face you might not have lived." Mike was doing everything he could not to rage out or bawl into tears while his father kept going on and on. "You can become a chemist or a doctor with the knowledge you have. But instead you're signing your death by building bombs!"_

 _And like that, young Michelangelo Scarlatti was set off like an explosive himself. "You think I don't know what it felt like getting burned by that bomb? I was the one who had to go through all the therapy and surgeries. Yea I was dumb but I've been learning how to diffuse them since because I want to help people!"_

 _Finishing his shouting, Michel stormed out the garage door and started walking down the street. After a minute he could hear his mom shouting out, "Mike, Mike come back... Mike..._

 **TORONTO**

Spike... SPIKE COME TO!" Spike looked around for a second not knowing where he was, staring at a ticking bomb, he then realized he was at work. Ed kept shouting into his comm, "SPIKE DO YOU COPY? COME TO!" Not knowing what happened, Spike quickly replied, "Ed I'm here quit shouting, give me a second to look at this."

Ed stated "Spike what are you talking about, you viewed it and everything you only need to diffuse it."

"What? No I just got here Ed, I have no idea what I'm looking at yet." Spike retorted in an irritated tone.

"No time for arguing, Spike if you're correct you only have two minutes to get out of there." Greg intervened while looking at his watch and reviewing the information from Spike that he wrote down earlier.

"Boss I have time give me a second, just let me diffuse this bomb!" Spike shouted, "its very easy I just need to trace the correct wire to the detonator and I'll cut it."

"Ok thirty seconds top's buddy, then I want you gone." Greg replied very worried, what had gone wrong with Spike? He was fine, then went dead silent for five whole minutes!

Spike got out his knife and cut the wire, the timer kept ticking. What? It was the right one, he was sure. He followed it back to the beginning when Greg cut in, "Spike, get out now! That's an order."

"Ok ok I can make it, it's just a quick sprint for meee" as Spike stood up he remembered he had babycakes with him. Crap, he forgot he'd have to carry her all the way down the long hall, with no sideways to take cover. As he stared running with the robot in his arms, he heard a click followed by a blast. Then he blacked out.

"Spike, Spike come in, do you copy?" Greg asked on the comm seconds after he heard the blast. No answer came back for a couple seconds, Greg repeated himself, "Spike do you copy? Are you alright?" Ed responded right after, "Winnie we need EMS at our location. Sam and Wordy, you two are closest to Spike's last known location. Go in and look for him, I'm coming down. Jules maintain your sierra spot, we're still looking for this guy." All four replied with a, "Copy that."

"Think Spike's alright?" Wordy asked as he and Sam were bounding up the stairs due to the elevator being locked down. Sam gruffly replied "Spike knows bombs, so he definitely knows how to take cover from one." Once the two were on maintenence floor, they had to pass through a bunch of equipment and locker rooms before making their way through a door to the beginning of a hall that led to a roof access.

"Boss we're up here, but there's a problem. There's a pile of debris that we won't be able to get around without some tools." Wordy checked in as he and Sam were facing the mountain in front of them. Greg replied, "What do you think you'll need?"

"Probably some saws and axes. Maybe some other power tools as well." Sam replied

"Do you have a read on Spike?" Ed inquired, always wanting information on one of his team when they were down or missing.

"No we don't." Wordy said looking at the mess around him.

"Well until you know of his position you can't start hacking away. You don't want to hit him." Jules added in from her sierra spot.

"Hold on, I think I see something." Sam chimed in making his way around the debris and picking up a bright yellow box. "This is from babycakes, it's one of her readers."

"Are you sure Sam? Not some equipment already up there?" Ed asked, getting a quick and ecstatic reply from Sam. "Yes I'm positive, Spike showed this to me a couple days ago he said it's some new reader not on the market yet. I'm sure of it." Then Sam started digging around the sheet rock and roofing that was in his way.

"Guys I found Spike, he's in this pile of debris. Wordy help me get this beam off his leg." Wordy came in and together they lifted the small support beam up and moved Spike. Then they carefully walked him down the stairs and outside the building to where the EMS was waiting.

 **ST. PATRICK'S MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

Team one was in the waiting room, Spike had been in the OR for two hours, longer than expected. They all stood up anytime a nurse or doctor walked by in their direction. After about another half hour wait, a doctor came to them.  
"Hello I'm Dr. Caraway, head doctor with Mr. Scarlatti's operation. I'm assuming you were with him."

"Yes we are, I'm Sergeant Parker. How is Spike doing?" He asked the question that was on the minds of all the team.

"Well he did bruise a couple ribs, sustain a concussion, and has a grade one sprain in his ankle, but the hardest part was shrapnel that caught in his upper spinal area right where his vest ended. We were able to get it all out though."

"Can we go and see him?" Jules eagerly asked because she didn't see Spike leaving the building sfrom her sniper perch.

"He came to in the OR for a couple seconds, but we put him on a light sedative. He won't be able to have any visitors until he comes to and we do a check on him. That should be about an hour." Dr. Caraway responded. Dealing with patients on teams before, she knew how close they all were.

Ed then followed up by asking, "How long will he need before being able to come back to work?" Thinking for a second, the doctor responded, "The ankle and concussion will take about two weeks. The ribs will fully heal in between three to four. So I'd say for now about twenty days minimum. We will also need to keep him at least one more day for his signs to fully stabilize. We can also determine a more precise recovery time then"

"Ok thank you doctor, we'll be back in a little bit to visit him." Greg replied, noting to inform Holleran of Spike's status. He then turned to his team, "Want to go grab some dinner and come back here?" Ed, Jules, and Sam all agreed. Wordy declined saying he had to go pick up his parents from the airport, but assured he would come back in a few hours to check on Spike.

 **THE GOOSE**

The four members of the team at the table were all thinking the same thing before their food arrived. Sam was the one who finally broke the silence. "So why do you think Spike just froze like that?" Jules immediately jumped right in, "Old case with identical bombs?"

"No I don't think so." Greg replied, taking a sip of his beer, he added. "I've seen him diffuse difficult bombs really quick because he saw near identical schematics like it before. No this had to be really close or personal."

Sam responded, "You gonna ask him about it when you see him?" Greg then thought about it and said, "No I'll let him bring it up. He will but I want it to be on his timing." Jules followed up saying, "Let him have control, play the cards out himself." Greg nodded.

"You ok Ed? you've been really quiet since we got here." Sam asked, knowing when his Team Lead was out of it. Ed just stared out into nothingness, then replied. "I don't get it, something that simple and he screws up. He almost lost his life today diffusing a bomb that he said himself was easy." He then slammed his fist down on the table, getting a couple of looks at him.

"Hey, buddy." Greg leaned over, knowing that Ed was in his usual feeling after one of the team was hurt. "I'm fine Greg, just fine." Ed replied continuing to look out into the same direction. The food then came and Greg said, "Well in that case, we'll eat, head to the hospital, and check on Spike he should be up by then."

 **AN: I know in my last story that was discontinued, I was very choppy at parts and infrequent on the chapters. I will try this time to be more fluent with transitions and get chapters out more consistently. Also, in the parts of Spike's past, should I reference to him as Spike in third person to make it easier?**


	2. Replacement and Remembering Lou

**ST. PATRICKS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

Greg and Ed went into the room Spike was in. They were only allowed two at a time since it was past normal visiting hours. Spike woke up to be checked out while the team was at dinner, but had gone back to sleep, Dr. Caraway said he would rouse again any minute though.

"So who should we get to replace Spike while he's out?" Greg asked, knowing their decision would have to be made before their next shift, which was fortunately a few days away.

"I don't know, but he picked a dang time to bang himself up. Right before the Olympics." Ed replied with a mirthless chuckle, then asked. "What about Kenny from team 5? His skills aren't Spike's caliber, but he can do computers and Samo can handle any bomb situation with Spike on comms."

With some question in his voice, Greg replied. "Kenny can do some good computer work but he's only been with SRU for half a year and on the lowest team. Could he handle a big jump?" Ed thought for quite moment than said, "Yea you're right we're mostly going to be doing security and patrols for the next few weeks, so geek skills aren't as much a priority as is field work."

Greg thought than suggested, "You wanna call Rolie in? He recently quit his sergeant position in Ottawa."

"Rolie is an option, everyone's worked with him before except Sam. I'm thinking Donna though, she works well with us and has team one potential." Ed responded, he always liked Donna as a co-worker and was like a mentor to her. If she was still in it when he retired, he would suggest her name for the team lead role.

Both men sat in silence for a second thinking of more options, not noticing Spike had woken up and was listening in. He jokingly chimed in, "Man I can't believe you guys are thinking of firing me, this is my first injury in forever!"

All of them laughed before Greg said, "Doctor said you're out for at least two weeks before you can come back."

"Aw come on Sarge, you only get to work head of security at the Olympics ONCE in your life." Spike, starting to sit up, rebuttled and stressed the last few words. Ed jumped right in siding with Greg, "Nope, two weeks, Doctor's orders. If you make a quick recovery than we will get you back to do some working."

Spike scrunched his face for a second while he thought, then brightened up asking, "What if I went AMA?" He was brought back to moody spirits when Greg quickly replied, "Not happening, SRU protocol will have you out for at least ten days with your injuries. Besides, the doctor says you can leave the hospital tomorrow, why go AMA." Ed quickly added in, "Unless you had plans with Winnie." Spike threw his pillow at the other two who were laughing.

The nurse came in a few minutes later to get Ed and Greg while she did another check on Spike. After he took some meds, Sam and Jules came to visit him. "What is this you didn't bring me any normal food? C'mon guys I'm starving." Spike said keeping his humorous tone, he was in a lot of pain but did not want the team to know. Sam replied in a tone of mock pride, "I've been hospitalized for weeks at a time with no outside food. You can stand one day of hospital delicacies." Jules could tell Spike was hurting, but didn't bring it up since he was keeping a happy tone. She instead stated, "The food here is actually good for hospital meals. Not normal stuff but it won't kill you."

"Oh yea how crazy would that be. Police officer survives blast only to be killed by hospital dinner." Spike joked which caused a wave of laughter. He then grew really quiet and unresponsive.

"Spike what's wrong?" Jules asked with a caring voice, she knew something more serious was on his mind. She was about to ask again when Sam put his hand on her shoulder and said, "He's in deep thought about something, don't interrupt it."

Spike didn't hear a word they said, yet only thought about an old case.

 _ **HALLIWELLL TECHNICAL COLLEGE**_

" _Ok I'm on scene Spike." Lou said as he laid his gear bag down._

" _Ok Lou you said three garbage bags? Anything rigged if they move?" Spike asked as he was working his way around the wires on the bomb._

 _Lou extended a mirror to look for any traps. "Ok, no visible booby traps, no wiring." He said as he breathed heavily._

" _Ok good, you take those garbage bags off, take it real slow alright?" Spike stated in an encouraging tone._

 _One by one, Lou pulled each garbage bag away from the bomb. "Ok, got 360º access to the device. It's a shaped charge, it's big man." Lou took a step to his left and heard something click. "Guys." He said in a worried tone._

" _What is it?" Spike asked._

 **ST. PATRICK'S MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

Dr. Caraway came in after Sam called for a nurse, he had a suspicion Spike's flashback was something serious because it was long. The doctor only confirmed Sam's guess. "Yea it appears to be a flashback. It's best not to disrupt it or he may confuse the two worlds. Were you guys talking about anything before?"

"We were just joking about food and talked about his injury" Jules replied, she started to think what caused it when Sam said her thought. "Lou's death." Seeing the confusion in Dr. Caraway's face, Jules quickly explained to her about Lou and his death.

"I see, well just let it play out and have a nurse page me when he comes around so that I can examine him." She said, heading to the door.

"Ok thank you Doctor." Jules said, now being just her and Sam in the room. She could tell he was feeling empathy with Spike. Both had a best friend die, different circumstances but they both blamed themselves for it. Spike grew closer to Sam after the landmine and he helped Spike get through the pain.

"You ok, Sam?" Jules asked knowing he was feeling what Spike was.

"I'm just thinking of Matt and what life would've been like if I didn't pull the trigger so soon." Sam plainly replied, he always had nightmares of that day. They became less frequent but incidents like these caused them to haunt him a lot more.

"Well you probably would still be in special forces and would be living in another place." Jules replied trying to redirect his attention.

"Plus I wouldn't have you." He gave her a grin as they snuggled up together. Meanwhile, Spike was still in his flashback.

 _ **HALLIWELL TECHNICAL COLLEGE**_

" _Why are you all just standing there? Let's go, I said we need a shield, we need water, ok? We're going to throw a weight transfer." Spike said in frustration as he walked towards the team with a bag in his hands._

" _Spike." Lou called out with tears and sweat rolling down his face._

" _Yea bud, Lou?" Spike asked as he kept on walking._

" _It's gonna be ok." Lou responded in a calm and peaceful voice, knowing the decision he was about to make._

" _Lou?" Spike asked again as he stopped in his tracks._

 _Lou picked up his foot which was on the mine, in less than a second later, the mine blew up killing him instantly._

 **ST. PATRICK'S MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

"It's gonna be ok." Spike simply stated as he snapped out of his flashback. "It's gonna be ok, then TELL ME WHY HE'S NOT HERE!" He shouted out, oblivious to where he was and who was around. Sam stood up and walked over to Spike as he told Jules to find a nurse.

"Hey Spike, look at me! He made the right decision, he didn't want you to die too." Sam was trying to de-escalate Spike.

"Yea well tell me that when your best friend is the one who you could've saved!" Spike kept shouting as a nurse and Dr. Caraway returned while Jules went to go see if Ed and Greg were still in the waiting room.

"Yea well you don't need to wait cause he already died! Remember what I told you? Matt was killed!" Sam's voice was starting to raise with anger at himself.

"Ok, Officer Braddock?" Dr. Caraway asked, "You need to be going now. Visiting hours are over and officer Scarlatti needs to be examined." Calming down again, Sam agreed and told Spike he would be back tomorrow.

As he was walking down the hall, he ran into the other three from the team. Worried, Ed asked, "What happened back there Samo?"

"I don't know, one minute we're talking and joking the next minute he's stone cold silent. Doctor said they needed to check him and we can't see him until tomorrow."

"Ok well it's been a rough day. Why don't we go home, rest tomorrow, and we can and check on him sometime." Greg said, knowing all four of them were worried.

"I'm game, come on soldier let's go." Jules said to Sam, wanting to keep a positive output.

Meanwhile, Spike was being checked out by a neurologist named Dr. Townsend. "Mr. Scarlatti, how often have you been having these flashbacks?"

"They started recently, I'd say about a week ago. It only happened a couple times though."

"And these occurances, were they for long periods of time?"

"I don't know, and I don't know what causes them to occur."

"Can you remember what happens and if so, what would they be?" Dr. Townsend asked.

"They're just random things from the past. To name a few: one was when I was a kid, another of a late friend. The only connection is that they were all big events in my life." Spike responded in a confused tone.

"Well I'm sure it's just some sort of midlife crisis, but if it's ok with you and Dr. Caraway, I would like to run a scan just to make sure." The doctor asked in a concerned tone.

"Thank you for your concern Dr. but I think my brain is ok." Spike replied, "Now if I could, I would like to go to my room. I'm feeling a bit tired."

 **AN: Sorry for taking a while. I had some family come in town for this week and was spending a lot of time with them, I will try to get the next chapter out quicker. And all of the descriptions and conversations at Halliwell technical college were pulled straight from the episode '** _ **One Wrong Move'.**_ **I do not own any of that script.**


End file.
